1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the sport of bow and arrow hunting. More particularly, the invention is directed to arrows having a signal receiving capability and a sound transducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bow and arrow hunting is a popular sport around the world. One drawback of bow and arrow hunting is that hunters may not always recover arrows that have been shot. After shooting an arrow, a bow hunter may miss or pass through a target such that the arrows may become buried in a thatch of grass or lost in a field. Often, the hunter may not be able to locate and recover the lost arrow.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve the ability to locate lost arrows and accessories such as Broad heads which are considerable in cost.